Jacob Schadenfreude
Jacob Schadenfreude is a highly respected Bishokuya and Gourmet Critic, and the son of the founder of the League of Gourmet Critics. He wants the perfect starting ingredient to any Full Course Menu, CENTER. Appearance Jacob is a fairly tall, bulky and masculine person. Aside from a small curl of blonde hair on his head, it is completely bald. He has a blonde mustache, crooked eyebrows and hazel eyes. He typically wheres the uniform of the Gourmet Critic, a royal blue trench coat with the League's logo on the right shoulder, a black silk vest with a white collar and red tie, dark grey pants and either black polished shoes or boots. Personality Jacob takes much pride and passion in his work, stating his duties as a Gourmet Critic as his top priority quite often. He is a prim proper sophisticate, using only appropriate gestures and body language when they appear appropriate; often there will be times when he sees his colleagues not showing the appropriate and civilized demeanor, and will pressure them to do so. There are some instances where he breaks his sophisticated manner, especially if he's angry at something he doesn't like or insults him. He is a very sensitive man, and is not afraid to express emotion; he feels people who don't express their emotions openly aren't human at all. He uses a very wide-ranged vocabulary when describing an experience. He is a very intelligent person, giving his colleagues helpful tips in combat. Taste wise, Jacob tends to be a bit pickier when it comes to meal selections; after a meal, he'll review his food and give it a rating from 1 to 5 Stars. He only puts items on his Full Course Menu if they earn a 4-Star rating or higher rating from him. History Jacob had a rather standard childhood; he wanted to live up to his father's legacy and become a Gourmet Critic. He was a bright student in school, a star athlete, and a talented artist just as his father was. On his 18th birthday, he went out to search for a Rubegranate, the first discovery made by his father and the first he gave a 5-Star rating to. The trek was, however, not a pleasant one. He had not awakened the Gourmet Cells left behind by his father which were dormant and waiting to be awoken; but after a long day, and after finding the fruit, he ate it and his Cells awoken. Afterwards, he put the Rubegranate on his Full Course Menu of Life; the trip home was much easier. For his birthday present, his mother gave him his father's old weapon, Zeus's Tenderizer. After he found the "perfect" finale to his Full Course Menu, he then started pursuing the "perfect" starter to it: CENTER. He vowed to finds CENTER at all costs before he died. He later joined the League and has been hunting ever since. He was originally intended to lead the League, but was rejected due to his lack of activity there, of which, he formed a rivalry with the current leader, Minaru Montag. During his rivalry however, he made many friends including Bishokuyas and Chefs like Greyson Peterson, Jared Bombermann, Niku Arata, and Gourmet Knight Eliezer. Full Course Menu of Life *'Hors d'Oeuvre ' *'Soup ' *'Fish - '''Jacob enjoys both the Claws and Body of this beast. He will usually eat the Body after it is boiled, and have the claws made into sashimi for on the side. He claims it is truly a Fish combination made in heaven with the only complaint being a tad salty in some areas. He gave the platter a 4.5 Star Rating. *'Meat '- An unusual choice of preparation as said by many people, the meat of a Dangoal is minced raw, served with a raw yolk from a Ten Yolk Egg, diced Alabastor Onion, Mineral Japanese Leek, Pepper from a Sealt and Pepper, Wulstar Fruit Sauce, and is served on a piece of rye bread. He gave the dish a 4.5 Star Rating. *'Main Course ' *'Salad ' *'Dessert '- Discovered by his father, he went to search for this heavenly fruit on his 18th birthday. He was greeted by an open fruit with thousands upon thousands of ruby-like jewels. He fell in love with the flavor instantaneously and walked home with a sack full of jewels. He gave the fruit his first 5 Star Rating. *'Drink - The blood of an Aero Serpent mixed with a high grade vodka. He claims the smooth feel of the blood combined with the exhilarating kick of the vodka makes for a great bar experience that any alcohol lover needs to try. He gave the beverage a 5 Star Rating Equipment '''Zeus's Tenderizer: The weapon that has been passed down in the Schadenfreude Family for 4 generations, Jacob uses it to amplify his physical strikes, as well as, combine them with his Scintillakinesis. The weapon appears as a grey metal gauntlet with five spikes coming off of the knuckles; it has the family logo imprinted on the backside of the hand. If he picks up an object, he can use his powers along with the gauntlet to propel the object forward, firing it like a cannon. The electricity surges through the gauntlet to the spikes, giving of a quick blast of electricity. He can also effectively perform knocking on his targets by shooting small sparks into the nerves of whoever he is fighting. Hunting Method Gourmet Cells Jacob had inherited the Gourmet Cells he intimates in battle from his father, laying dormant in his body until he eats something he finds highly satisfactory and no less than so. Scintallikinesis Jacob can create, shape and manipulate sparks using the electrical pulses from his brain which the Gourmet Cells carry to all parts of Jacob's body. Depending on his body heat and factors such as friction, he can increase the potency of each spark emitted. The sparks travel through his skin and outward to any part of the body he wants to focus it on. If he is, however, interrupted when he's focusing his sparks, he may incapacitate his own motor neurons, similar to the way a taser incapacitates a target. Physical Abilities Master of Hand to Hand Combat: 'From the time Jacob was just getting out of kindergarten, he attended almost every type of combative sport he could. As such he has become a master in Boxing, Kickboxing, Judo, Tae Kwon Doe, Krav Maga, Jujitsu, Grecco-Roman Wrestling and Muay Thai. '''Immense Strength ' 'Incredible Intelligence ' Knocking '''Knocking (ノッキング, Nokkingu) is an extraordinary non-lethal form of capturing and stopping any living being that comes with the intent to do harm. The method is shown to be a form of nerve-striking that hits any part of the beings body, resulting in the temporary cut of electrical movements and blood flow to the limb or certain part, leaving them unable to move that part or their bodies depending on how many times an individual is knocked. For Jacob, he uses the small spikes of Zeus's Tenderizer to send tiny but effective sparks to the nerves of his target. Usually he does this by applying the same force of a punch, but for more delicate targets, for instance those like jellyfish or the Puffer Whale, he tends to be more soft and less brute. However, due to the weight of the gauntlet and the overall build of Jacob, his style of knocking isn't as quick as most knocking styles or any type of knocking gun. Battle Techniques Offensive Techniques Defensive Techniques Supplementary Techniques Relationships Friends * Jared Bombermann ' * 'Niku Arata * Greyson Peterson * Dawn Hiron * Newton Wygeria Family * Alex Schadenfreude * 'Danielle Schadenfreude - '''Jacob, for the most part is highly jealous of his sister. Not just for being in a higher ranking position than himself, but for the fact that she's engaged to his rival, Minaru Montag. They still, however, uphold a strong brother/sister relationship, caring for one another no matter what. Even if one does not approve of the other's actions. Rivals/Enemies * '''Minaru Montag '- Others Trivia *His appearance is based on Alex Louis Armstrong from the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise. *The word Schadenfreude is a German word meaning pleasure derived from the misfortune of others. *He is named after the author's real life best friend. Category:Human Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Gourmet Critic Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bishokuya